


Something Sweet at the End

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Barry Allen, Oblivious Oliver Oueen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Barry takes Oliver out shopping to 'impress' his crush.Part of the Coming Together series. Can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or Arrow and any of their characters.

  

“Barry?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. Remember when you said I could ask you for anything?”

“Yes.” Oliver sighed into the receiver. “What do you want?”

“You see,” Barry said nervously, “I was wondering if you could go shopping with me.”

“Barry,” Oliver replied in a tired voice, “that _is_ not what I meant when I said that.”

“I know, but Oliver, you said anything!” Barry protested. “And you owe me one! C’mon, I need your help. You’re so good at — just go to the mall with me. Please, I’d do anything you ask me to do.”

Oliver sighed again. “Barry, I _don’t_ do that. I’m _not_ that type of friend. Ask your friends, Barry.”

“But you’re my friend!”

“Barry—”

“Just this once. I promise I _would_ never ask you to do something like this again. I know how much you hate crowds.”

“I _don’t_ hate crowds, Barry.”

“Yeah, well,” Barry said, nervously chuckling. “It doesn’t matter. So, you in or not? You know, going shopping with me?”

“Fine,” Oliver grunted through the line. “But I am _never_ doing this with you again.”

“Yeah, got that.” Barry laughed softly. “So, five works for you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great,” Barry replied cheerfully. “I’ll pick you up at the _Arrow Cave_ ,” he whispered. “Wear something nice, not that you don’t wear nice clothes, because you do, but you … okay, I’ll hang up now.”

“Right,” Oliver said when the line went off.

Oliver switched his phone off and started at the clock. 1’o clock. Great, he had four hours until Barry got here. He was going to go down being the most unavailable mayor Star City ever got. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Barry got there on time like he said. 

Five on the dot. 

It _was_ the first time Oliver had actually seen him being on time for anything. If shopping was _this_ important to Barry, Oliver knew this day was going to be twice as bad for him. _What had he gotten himself into?_ He hated shopping.

“Hi, so you ready?” Barry fidgeted with the collar on his grey button down shirt. “Because you look ready. I mean you _are_ going clothes shopping with me? You don’t usually back out when you say something, but I need to know.”

“Yeah, Barry, I’m going—” Oliver’s brow furrowed at the mention of “clothes shopping.” “Clothes shopping?”

Barry laughed, still fidgeting with his collar until it started to get creases. “Yeah, sorry, I should have told you. It slipped my mind. I really should actually say what I mean, you know, but it’s hard.”

“Barry, I said yes already. I’m not going to back out _now._ Especially not when you ran 500 miles to get here.”

“600 to be exact,” Barry corrected him and laughed nervously when he saw the ‘I don’t care’ expression on Oliver’s face. “Yeah, so how’re we going to get there? Because I don’t drive. I could zap us there, if you want.”

“I _will_ drive.” Oliver sighed. “Look, just let me get my keys,” he said, disappearing for a while, and then returning with a set of silver keys. “Which mall do you want to go to?”

“Oh, I dunno.” Barry bit his lower lips. “Um, Felicity said that ‘Star City’s Mall’ is the one to go to. It’s bigger and has everything.”

“Of course. Why didn't you ask Felicity to go shopping with you?” It made no sense that Barry chose to go to the mall with him, and not with Felicity, or any of his other friends, heck even John. It didn't add up. Barry was up to something. 

“I did but she was busy. Had a date or something.” Barry shrugged. He quickly changed his tone when he saw the hurt flashed across Oliver’s face.“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re probably not over her _yet_ ,” Barry rambled then stopped himself when he saw the disinterest on Oliver’s face. “Point being that you _were_ the only one out of my friends who actually had the time to go out with me. And said yes, of course.”

“Felicity and I are fine. I’m happy that she’s dating again.” Oliver smiled, more like did the best impression of a smile. “Look, so, are we going or what?”

“Yeah, we should. I’m sure you have better things to do, being a mayor and all. I won’t take too much of your time.”

_Right. Of course, you won’t!_ Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes because Barry was such a kid.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Barry dragged him to all of these stores he had no idea existed when they got to the mall.

Oliver was so _exhausted._ Barry was the worst person to take shopping; he took hours to find something that suited him. And he didn't even use his speed to fast things up.

Plus, Barry thought it was funny to use him as his personal hanger. It. Was. Not. He would fight crimes all day long than shop. It was so tiresome and stressful. He could swore he lost a leg since he got here.

“Hey, Oliver,” Barry called from the back of the room, “can you come here?”

Oliver got up from the chair and went to find Barry. Couldn’t Barry use his speed? He practically used it for everything.

“What?” Oliver asked; his voice draining of any joy when he found Barry. He folded his arms over his chest. “Barry?”

“Hey, Oliver, thank god you are here.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “I didn’t know if I could pull this off.”

He played with his hands nervously. 

Oliver took a step back to admire Barry’s outfit. It was sweats. A simple gray sweatsuit with the flash logo on it. Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes because really — what was this a joke? Barry said he wanted to go shopping — _clothes shopping_ — for sweats.

“Barry?”

“I know,” Barry said in mock annoyance, “This isn’t the _kind_ of outfit I should get to impress my crush. But I know him pretty well and I don’t think he’d mind what I wear. I know I usually go all the way out when I’m asking someone out, but with him, I feel like I can wear sweats and still feel good about myself.”

_Crush?_ Oliver’s heart sank at the thought. He knew he didn't had any chance with Barry. They were friends and Barry deserved better than him. But it hurt. He was happy for Barry, though, good that he found someone he can be comfortable around. But what about that girl Barry was practically falling all over for?

“So, this is a clothes shopping _date_ for your crush? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Yeah, sorry, it must have slipped my mind. _Again._ I so need to stop doing that.” Barry laughed. “You’re not mad? That I brought you here to shop for another guy.”

“No, why should I be mad?” Oliver smiled. “I’m happy that you found someone you can be yourself with. I hope he realizes what an idiot he’d be if he refuses to go with you.”

“I’m not sure,” Barry began unsurely, “He can, uh, be, oblivious sometimes. I’ve been throwing hints to him forever and he doesn’t seem to get it. We’ve been friends forever and he just doesn’t show any signs that he might be interested in me. But, you know, I’ve to try, right?”

_Friends?_ Oliver raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Your little lab-tech friend?”

“Cisco?” Barry burst out laughing, holding a hand over his chest. “Ew, gross, no. He’s hotter.”

Who else was Barry friends with?

“Harrison Wells — the new one?”

Barry almost gagged. “H.R.? Gross, that’s worse than Cisco — he’s like years older than me and plus he’s from another Earth. So, no.”

_Well, who, then?_ Oliver wanted to ask. Barry didn't have too many friends, especially friends who were males, to Oliver’s knowledge.

Barry knew Ray, right? And Ray was hot, not that Oliver noticed, but he did took Felicity away from him at one point.

“Ray Palmer?”

“Ray?” Barry seemed to think about the idea of dating Ray for a while. “The Atom?”

Oliver nodded.

“It wouldn’t be such a bad thing to actually date Ray, you know, he’s hot. But he kinda has his eyes set on someone. Someone in his crew. I promise not to say who it is.”

Okay, not Ray, who then — there was that Captain Cold guy. He must be it.

“Captain Cold?”

Barry swallowed. “No, Len and I, we aren’t like that. We aren’t even friends. And Len _is_ no longer with us,” he said; voice breaking at the end. “He, uh, gave up his life to save Ray’s. He was a hero. A legend. Someone to look up to.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Oliver apologized. He didn't know. “He sounds like a great guy.”

“He was.” Barry looked proud. “He really was something.”

Okay, so it can’t be Captain Cold, then that Mick guy — no, Barry wouldn't go for him — then that left Nate and him. Barry didn't really know Nate that well, so it can’t be him unless they spend more time together than Oliver knew about.

“Nate?”

“Nate? Oh, Ray—” Barry smiled brightly. “No, not Nate. Like I said the guy I like is the most oblivious guy out there. I’ve been warned by his sister, his friends, his ex-girlfriends, pretty much everyone.”

Oh, it sunk in.

“Me?” Oliver asked incredulously. “It’s me?”

“Like you wouldn't believe it.” Barry laughed. “I can’t believe it took you that long to figure it out.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.” Barry’s face dropped. “You don’t feel the same way for me. I should have known. I’m sorry—”

“No, hey, Barry.” Oliver placed an arm on Barry’s shoulder. “Look, I feel the same way about you, too. But I didn't think you’d return my feelings. And I just don’t deserve you.”

“No, no, Oliver.” Barry smiled. “We’re both idiots. ‘Course you deserve me. So, want to grab some food?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Oliver laughed then raised an eyebrow. “At the food courts?”

“Yeah, I know, not romantic, but food is food, and I’m hungry. High metabolism and all.”

“Sure, but not before I get a kiss,” Oliver said suggestively. “I think I’ve waited long enough.”

“Oliver!” Barry threw on a fake scandalized look. “I don’t kiss before the first date, well, okay I do. Did it with Iris. But I don’t normally — just kiss me.”

Oliver laughed and then pulled Barry closer to him until they were chest to chest. He glanced briefly at Barry’s lips, licked his dry ones, and then closed the distance between him. It was a short, chaste, sweet kiss — everything a first kiss should be.

“So?”

“Keep the kisses coming.”

Oliver laughed. “You got it.” 

And he closed the distance between them; kissing, sucking, biting, and getting a little too handsy until the owner of the store chased them out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm in the mood of trying out every pairing I think has potential. I ship all of the pairings in the Flarrow's verse, so if you want me to write something, drop a comment.


End file.
